We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX
Summary: CM Punk is in a happy relationship until 1 dreaded night puts the relationship to a halt. With one night stands, brief affairs and help from his friends, will CM Punk ever find true love again?
1. The Break Up

**Ok, so this is my first proper story in a long time (about 3 years to be exact). Like I do write the odd One Shot for my On A Mission stories but that's about it. I kind of got this idea from the question thing on my profile and since I got bored I thought "Why the hell not?!" and started writing this. So it might suck a little because like I said I'm not really a writer but I thought I'd give it a shot...hope you enjoy...xD.**

* * *

Meet Phil Brooks. He's a straight edge WWE wrestler who goes by the name of CM Punk. CM Punk has been at the top of his game since his infamous Pipe Bomb on Raw in 2011, having the longest running WWE Championship reign during the modern era and having some amazing matches. During his journey to the top he met Nick Nemeth, a bleach blonde show off who goes by the name of Dolph Ziggler. He's also working his way to the top of the WWE with his amazing athleticism and the ability to make the wrestler's hard hitting moves look like they could've killed him. Punk couldn't help but fall for the self proclaimed Show Off because of his cocky, confident attitude and his eye-catching looks and they ended up hitting it off right away. Relationship wise, things had been amazing for the Straight Edge Superstar until that one dreadful night that ruined everything.

The couple had been on the road quite a lot the last few months then and the last couple of weeks Dolph had been acting a little strange, being slightly crabby and a bit distant from Punk. The self proclaimed Best In The World didn't think much of it, he'd just though the former Mr. Money In The Bank was just a bit tired and irritated because of the long hours of travelling caught up to him and he just wanted to be alone. Boy, was he wrong. It was after a Monday Night Raw show, Punk returned to the locker room after his main event match to notice that his boyfriend was missing, which he thought was strange because he was always there after his matches. Trying not to think too much of it, he gets showered and ready to go back to their hotel room to rest for the early morning flight, hoping his tanned, blue eyed boyfriend would be there too. He came back to their hotel room to find Dolph...but with another man, Daniel Bryan. The King of Pipe Bombs was shocked, he couldn't believe what he had just seen...and Daniel Bryan, of all people!. All he could do was shout "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" as Daniel scrambled to get his clothes on and run out faster than ever and Dolph was trying to explain himself to Punk as he also rushed to get his clothes on.

_"Babe, I'm sorry, please let me explain!"_ Dolph kept saying repeatedly, begging for his boyfriend's forgiveness, but the former WWE Champion was having none of it.

_"Look Dolph, I don't want to hear it"_ Punk snapped, furious with the blonde's actions. _"We're done, just get your shit together and get the fuck out NOW!"._

After hours of arguing, Dolph finally left and all CM Punk could do was cry. How could he do this to him? What did he do wrong? Why would Daniel mess with their relationship?...so many questions were running through his mind, the man was absolutely devastated that Dolph would cheat on him, especially with someone he considered a friend. He didn't get any sleep that night because of the horrific events that had happened, it's going to be a long, restless day for the Straight Edge Superstar and the thoughts of even speaking, let alone seeing the Show Off and the goat faced wrestler at any point of the day.

* * *

Weirdly enough, the arena was the last place CM Punk wanted to be. From the moment he walked in to the arena people were giving sympathetic stares, obviously the word got around about his break up with Dolph last night. When he walked into the men's locker room there was a sudden silence, the silence lasted until Kane broke the silence.

_"Hey, I heard what happened and I just wanted to say I'm sorry"_

_"Look, Kane...you don't need to apologise, you weren't the one who cheated on me and to be honest after last night I'm quite sick and tired of the hearing people say "Sorry" to me_" Punk replied tediously.

_"Ok...I just wanted to tell you as well that what they did to you was just awful and to be honest I can't wait until I can stop teaming with that damn goat faced troll!"_ Kane said, his voice filling with anger as he spoke.

Punk couldn't help but smile a little _"I know, Kane...I actually kind of feel sorry for you because you have to team with him"_

_"Yeah...I think it might be over in a few weeks thank god!...oh and I heard Dolph's gotta segment with Swagger tonight, let's hope the guy's as high as a kite tonight"_ Kane says with a smirk which turned Punk's smile into a small chuckle.

_"Yeah, I think I'd be supporting "WEED THE PEOPLE!" for once"_

_"Hey, there's a first"_ Kane said laughing _"But anyway, if you ever need anything then feel free to come with me to Disneyland"_

Punk couldn't help but the laugh, the thought of the Big Red Monster in Disneyland was just hilarious to him. _"Thanks man, I appreciate it"_

_"Well anyway...I've gotta go work with goat face now, nice speakin' to ya, Punk"_ Kane said as he left the locker room.

Punk was glad to have friends like Kane in the WWE, the talk with the masked wrestler actually cheered him up. But despite being in higher spirits than the previous night he still felt shitty about Dolph and Daniel's actions. Maybe spending time with friends could help him get over what the Show Off and the bearded wrestler did, but it'd still take a while for the Straight Edge Superstar to fully recover and move on.

* * *

**So...first chapter of this story. I know it's a little short and like I said before it might be a bit suckish due to the fact I don't really write FanFics that much to be honest so...I guess you can review and tell me what you think and I'll see if I can be bothered to update since I only started writing this because I was bored so I updated my FanFic page, done the wrestler/number/question thing which you can see on my profile and that's where I got the idea for this story from...xD. So uhh, hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to review and/or read the next chapter...cheers guys...=P xxx**


	2. The Pain

**Yay!...I actually wrote a second chapter!...xD. Hopefully this chapter won't be as short as my last one since I have a better idea as to where I'm going with this now. Hooray for creativeness!...xD. Plus I actually finished this (plus Chapter 3 but I'm debating as to whether I should upload it because it's something different to what I actually write and I'm not sure if I want to post it) weeks ago but my internet crashed for a few days then I was busy doing other stuff and then I went to Portugal for 2 weeks and I've just got back so that's why the update too so long...xD. Anyway...on with the story.**

* * *

The show had just finished and Punk was getting ready to travel to the location where they're having their next show. As the Straight Edge Superstar was about to get showered he was stopped by none other than the Show Off himself, Dolph Ziggler.

_"Punk, can you please let me explain what happened last night?"_ he said, slightly calmer than he was before.

Punk sighed _"What is there to explain? It's obvious from what I saw that you wanted Daniel"_

_"But...I didn't though, I really didn't"_

_"THEN WHY WERE YOU FUCKING HIM THEN?!"_ Punk snapped, Dolph's reply really threw him off the edge, making the Best In The World livid.

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_ Dolph snapped back, but suddenly broke down afterwards _"I just...I don't know why...it was a mistake, a really stupid mistake!"_

_"A mistake?"_ Punk questioned him _"So you mistakenly brought him back to our room and fucked his brains out?! You mistakenly became distant and acted like a stressy bastard for the last few weeks?!...yeah, what a fucking mistake!...look Dolph, you can try to beg for my forgiveness and beg me to get back together because we...are never ever getting back together!"_

And suddenly, a wild Zack Ryder appears dressed like a bear _"We-EEE! Are never, ever, ever, getting back together! We-EEE! Are never, ever, ever, getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but we-EEE! Are never, ever, ever, ever, getting back together! Like...EVER!"_

_"SHUT UP ZACK!"_ Punk and Dolph shouted simultaneously as Zack pouted and left the two in the locker room alone to continue their argument.

_"Babe, can you please forgive me?! I know what I did was completely stupid and I really wish none of it ever happened...I love you"_ Dolph was sobbing at this point, he did truely feel like shit about what happened the night before and he knew that he had royally messed things up between himself and the former WWE Champion.

_"For god's sake Dolph, just stop talking about it and leave me the fuck alone!"_ The more Dolph begged for forgiveness, the more it was angering Punk _"I know for a fucking fact what you did was stupid and if you really loved me you wouldn't have layed a fucking finger or even batted an eyelid at that goat faced douche bag!...so stop begging for my god damn forgiveness and stop asking me to get back together because it's not going to happen, the chances of us 2 getting back together are the same as Hornswoggle winning the fucking WWE Championship and having the longest title reign in WWE history and Ryback eating a fucking salad!...whatever love I had for you before last night is gone, the only feelings for you I have left is hatred, disgust and shame...so just let that thought sink into your thick, blonde head and just accept the fact that I don't want to be with you!"_ And after that, Punk went to the showers, leaving Dolph to sob in the locker room alone.

* * *

After the events in the locker room, Punk felt horrible. He was driving to the next town alone and at this moment he wished he had someone to talk to. After the argument in the locker room he got ready and just left the arena alone immediately because he was so furious by what happened he thought he'd end up knocking out the next person he talked to, and considering the argument he had with the Show Off he probably would've ended up murdering Daniel for what he did if he were to see the bearded wrestler any where backstage, hell he was lucky that Daniel avoided him the entire night. The feelings soon got to Punk and he had to pull over as he burst into tears. Why did this have to happen? What did he do to drive Dolph to the "mistake" he made? Why did Daniel go after his man? Why did he interfere in his perfect relationship? Why did he fall in love with a man that would end up cheating on him and make him feel like his heart's been ripped out of his chest?. There were so many questions running through the Straight Edge Superstar's mind, all he wishes was for is that none of the events from last night happened and he was still happily together with his show stealing boyfriend. Even though he didn't want to admit it he was still in love with the former World Heavyweight Champion, but despite that he still felt hatred towards him and felt ashamed of the fact that he even fell for him.

After a few minutes of crying, he managed to calm down and he just sighed._ "How the fuck am I going to get out of this god damn mess?!"_ he said to himself as he wiped his tears. After a few more minutes of just sitting silently and hoping not to burst into tears again, the self proclaimed Best In The World drove off and continued with his journey to the next show location. At this point, all Punk wanted to do was get the show over and done with and go home without any more arguments and drama with the whole situation between himself and Dolph. Just a regular show where he can just go out and wrestle then get ready to move onto the next show without any arguments and tears, and knowing what the Show Off is like and everyone backstage not exactly being the most normal bunch, he knew the fights and arguments would still be an issue despite his wishes.

* * *

Punk finally made it to his hotel, as he was making his way to his room he bumped into a familiar face that he hadn't seen in quite a long time. The brunette spotted him as she was walking down the hallway looking just as shocked as him when she saw his face.

_"Mickie?"_ he said, staring in disbelief as she was standing there.

_"Punk!"_ she shrieked as she hugged him and all he could do was hug back, it was great to see Mickie as he hadn't been able to see her since she was fired by the WWE. He'd always liked Mickie, she was one of those people that no matter how close you were to her you could just talk to her about anything and he thought that was great, he actually missed her being around the locker room.

_"Hey Micks, are you busy right now? We really need to catch up, it's been so long!"_

_"Well I was just about to go to the bar for a little while for a few drinks if you want to join me? Don't worry it doesn't have to be alcohol"_ she said laughing, knowing about his Straight Edge life.

_"Yeah sounds good"_ he said smiling, and then they were off to the bar.

* * *

**Ok...so there's Chapter 2. I know it's still fairly short but at least it's longer than the first chapter...xD. But yeah, hopefully these chapters get a little longer and everything so it's all good...xD. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, there is more to come, oh and feel free to review and whatevs, thanks everyone...=P xxx**


	3. The One Night Stand

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here!...I have a few things to say about this chapter. 1. This was actually meant to be part of the 2nd chapter but because it was actually really long with this part I just thought I'd make it another chapter and 2. I thought I'd give it a shot at writing Rated M stuff (actually forgot what people call it on here, slash I think?...xD) and I was actually pretty hesitant as to whether I should post this or not but I thought "What the hell?" and thought I'd post it anyway, so if you're not really into reading that stuff then feel free to skip this chapter as this is probably a one off thing and there won't be any of this stuff in future chapters...=P. So basically, just a warning that this chapter contains sexual content and if you don't like reading that stuff then feel free to go to the next chapter when it's up...=P. If you do decide to read this then...enjoy and I'm sorry...xD.**

* * *

It was almost like Mickie had never left as they caught up with each others lives, saying how it was without each other being around in the WWE or TNA locker room and what was happening with their careers and all. Then it got a little serious.

_"So I heard you were dating Dolph Ziggler...is that going well?"_ she said with a smile, completely oblivious as to what's recently happened.

Punk sighed _"Not exactly...we...actually broke up last night"_

_"WHAT?! Are you serious?!...oh god I'm so sorry!"_ she said, feeling guilty that she even asked.

_"Nah, it's ok...you didn't know"_ he said, knowing that he'd get into this conversation any way _"He cheated on me with Daniel Bryan and I just ended it there...he's tried to win me back but I won't let it happen because he hurt me, he really fucking hurt me, Micks"_ At this point he was holding back tears and Mickie hugged him.

_"Hey, don't get upset"_ she said as she released the hug _"You obviously deserve someone better than that jack ass...I mean, considering he looks like Barbie after a sex change I'm surprised you even went for him any way"_** (Quick authors note: I do like Ziggler really and I don't think he looks like Barbie after a sex change...in fact, I find him very attractive, I just wanted at least 1 awful pun in this chapter tbh...xD)**

She stopped for a moment as she laughed with Punk then continued her small speech _"Look, you're an amazing guy and honestly I think it sucks that you had to be cheated on and you should have someone who loves you, adores you and just treats you like absolute gold and never wants to let you go...so basically, you deserve the best"_

As she finished, she wiped the tears that were falling down Punk's face and she looked into his eyes then all of a sudden, they both leaned in for a strong, passionate kiss. It went on for a while as tongue's were entering mouths and they were groping each other like there was no tomorrow and it didn't take long for the Straight Edge Superstar's jeans to start to feel tighter and the Hardcore Country singer to start feeling a little wet. At this point they broke the kiss and made a move as fast as they could to Mickie's hotel room.

* * *

From the moment they got through the door they continued the kiss they had in the bar, but this time it was more rough and passionate and clothes were coming off bit by bit quickly as they fell on the bed still making out. It had been a while since The Straight Edge Superstar had been with a woman and he didn't feel weird about it at all and he loved every single minute of it. He moved down to her neck and started kissing and biting hungrily as Mickie moaned which aroused him more so he soon moved down to her breasts, licking, biting and kissing them, loving every single minute of it, especially with the former Women's Champion's moans. Before you know it he moved down to her soaking wet clit, he looked up at her and smirked as he could tell by her facial expression that she wanted him to fuck her already. But being a tease and wanting to have fun and make the most of his time with her he kissed her clit before putting his tongue inside of her, swirling his long tongue around as she moaned with pleasure.

_"Oh god, Punk"_ she said, panting as he started to bite a little _"You feel so good!"_

All of a sudden, he stopped and looked up to see her pouting. _"Why did you stop?!"_ she said.

_"I thought of something that'll feel a lot better"_ he said with a devious smirk as he got up from his previous position and inserted his throbbing member inside of her.

_"OH YES!"_ she screamed, loving the feeling of his huge dick inside of her _"That feels so much better!"_

_"Good"_ he smiled as he went on to fuck her. The more her slutty moans went on the faster he picked up his pace. It had been a while since Mickie had been with any one sexually and she was loving every second of it. His massive dick pounding in and out of her tight clit and the sex getting faster and faster which made her moan louder and louder. She closed her eyes and started to pant and moan more as she had her orgasm and screamed out his name in pleasure and he wasn't far behind her as he came deep inside her, pulled out and layed beside her breathing heavily.

_"Wow, I didn't know you were that good"_ Mickie said with a smile, impressed with the Straight Edge Superstar's work.

_"Thanks"_ Punk said with a smile of his own.

_"You know...I think I need to show you how good I can be on top"_ Mickie said with a smirk as she climbed on top of the Straight Edge Superstar.

She started to kiss and bite his neck as he started to moan. She got bored quickly and moved straight down to his once again hard, throbbing member, putting the whole thing in her mouth which made Punk look in amazement as he was surprised by how much she took in. She started to suck and bite at the entire length of his cock as he started to moan. The former WWE Champion loved the feeling of his dick inside of Mickie's mouth and he was amazed by the fact that she made him feel so good, for a moment he watched her as her head bobbed up and down and sucked, licked and bit every little bit. He knew that if she carried on he would end up losing it any second and he didn't want it to happen -not yet anyway- but she must've read his mind because she stopped and looked up at him.

_"You ok, babe?"_ she said as she was getting her breath back for a moment.

There was really only 1 thing the former 2 time Mr Money In The Bank could say. _"Fuck me"_

Mickie smirked and sat up to straddle him and say _"Of course"_ as his dick slowly went inside her.

Punk moaned as Mickie started to ride him like there was no tomorrow. She was right about being amazing on top, Punk moaned and panted as Mickie started going faster and faster. He couldn't help but watch her in amazement as she fucked him, he never realised how great she really was then all of a sudden his moans got louder, he panted more frequently and he finally had his orgasm as Mickie also joined him with hers and collapsed next to him.

_"Wow"_ she said, struggling for breath _"I don't think I can go on any longer"_

_"Me neither"_ he said, also struggling to get his breath back _"That was amazing"_

_"I know right"_ she said as she looked at the time _"holy crap it's 6 in the morning!"_

_"What time did we get up here?_" he said, sort of oblivious as to what's going on as he was so tired.

_"No idea, but it was a long time ago"_ she said, struggling to stay awake any longer.

Before they could say anything else they were both asleep, exhausted from their long night together. At the time Punk loved every moment he spent with Mickie and it made him feel a lot better about the whole situation with him and Dolph. But would this good feeling still be there when he woke up next to the Hardcore Country singer the next day?.

* * *

**Ok, so I'll be honest I had been reading Rated M FanFics for a while and I thought I'd give it an attempt at writing it. Sorry if it sucks and/or it's a bit much. If you want to read on feel free, I don't think I'll be writing that many chapters like this. I think this was actually a one off to be honest...xD. So...I hope you continue to read if you want to (like I said before I don't think I'll be writing things like this that much any way and this was probably just a one off thing)...So if you want to, feel free to review and everything and thanks for reading...=P xxx**


	4. The Fight

**So...congratulations for getting through to the 4th chapter. I'm sorry for the previous chapter, it most likely won't happen again (unless people really like it, then I'll consider writing others)...xD. So uhhh...yeah this chapter is totally normal so don't worry about any skipping warnings, enjoy...xD. Plus this has taken a while due to the fact I had a bit of writer's block and I ended up completely forgetting to finish the chapter so...sorry this has taken forever to update and enjoy...xD.**

* * *

Punk had woken up in the morning feeling a lot better than he thought he'd be. He couldn't deny that the night he had with Mickie was amazing, but knowing that the two were working for 2 different companies and he knew that he still wasn't over Dolph...was the night a good idea?. He turned to see the Hardcore Country singer who was still sleeping peacefully which put a smile on the Straight Edge Superstar's face. He was lucky that he had nothing going on during the day otherwise looking at the time it was he would've been screwed. He kissed Mickie's forehead as she started to wake up.

_"Hey"_ he said with a small smile on his face.

_"Hey...what time is it?"_ she said, still half asleep.

He turned to the clock then turned back to face her _"It's nearly 2 in the afternoon"_

_"Oh cool"_ she said, then she realised they were both naked _"Wait...so last night really happened?"_

_"Oh you mean the sex? Yeah that happened"_ he answered with a grin, even though he was slightly confused by her question.

_"Oh thank god!"_ she said, also grinning _"Because last night was so amazing, I would've been disappointed if it was just a dream"_

Punk laughed_ "Me too, it was actually a really great night"_

_"Yeah it was..."_ she said with a smile.

_"So, do you wanna grab some lunch?...I mean, I'd say breakfast but I think it's a little late for that"_ he said with a shrug.

_"Sounds good to me"_ Mickie said with a smile before she shared a kiss with the Straight Edge Superstar and the two started to get ready to go out.

* * *

They found a small cafe near the hotel and strangely enough it seemed quite between the two. Both of them were thinking whether the events that took place last night meant anything or if it was a mistake and if this meant they would get together again or just stay friends. Another thing was whether things would be weird between them if they did decide to be friends. After their meal, Mickie decided to bring up the matter since she knew that knowing their busy schedules it'd be impossible to get this sorted out another time.

_"So...about what happened last night...does it mean anything to you?"_ Mickie asked, sort of hesitant about asking.

_"What do you mean? Like...if it meant we were together or if it was just a one night thing or whatever?"_

_"Yeah...like I did have a great time with you last night, but thinking about it know I'm just wondering if it'll go any where afterwards"_

Punk sighed _"Mickie, I'll be honest...I did have fun with you last night and it made me feel a lot better than I had been before, but despite what happened I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship right now, like I know I'm not entirely over Dolph and really I think it's too soon to be in a relationship...plus the fact that we're working for 2 different companies and you've got your music career too we probably won't see each other that much so it's just going to be hectic and all"_

_"Yeah that's totally understandable"_ Mickie said with a nod _"I mean, if I'm honest I didn't expect to run into you last night and it was like one of those things that were in the moment and just happened and it was great, but yeah pretty much like you said we'll hardly see each other so the relationship would suck you know...and considering you've just come out of a break up too it's probably not the best of times to get back in the dating game anyway"_

_"Yeah, and of course if everyone found out about it imagine the shit the dirt sheets would come out with about us and the company"_ he said with a chuckle.

_"Yeah...those bastards will stir up anything to get attention sometimes"_ she said also laughing a little.

_"So uhh...I guess this means we're still friends right?"_ Punk said with a timid smile.

_"Yeah why not? I mean, that'd probably be easier and I mean we were friends before this so why can't we be now?"_ she replied with a smile.

_"Yeah that's true"_ he said smiling

_"So...we're good?"_

Punk grinned with a small nod _"Yeah we're good"_ he said as they embraced.

_"Awesome"_ she replied happily. The happiness turned to panic when she realised what time it was. _"Shit I've gotta go! I'm supposed to be at a signing in 20 minutes! Maybe we can catch up again soon!"_

_"Yeah I'd love that"_ Punk said as he hugged Mickie again _"It was great seeing you"_

_"It was great seeing you too"_ Mickie said as they both released the hug and she ran to the door and shouted _"Bye!"_ as she exited the cafe.

* * *

Later that day, Punk arrived at the arena and made his way into the locker room. Today was just a better day for the Straight Edge Superstar, his time with Mickie had really made him feel better and everything seemed to be back to normal. A bonus to his good day was that Dolph was working on Smackdown tonight so he wouldn't have to deal with him at all tonight. But then of course he remembered Daniel was still working on Raw tonight so that put a slight worry in his mind as he was still furious with him for sleeping with his ex. And to make things worse...the bearded wrestler of all people was in the locker room when the Straight Edge Superstar made his presence.

_"Punk, can I talk to you for a sec?"_ he asked getting up and walking towards Punk.

_"What is there to talk about?"_ he replied bitterly _"You jumped into bed with Dolph knowing damn well we were together! Why the hell would I even speak to you let alone even be near you?!"_

_"Look, I understand that what I did was horrible and just plain stupid and all I wanted to do was apologise"_ he said calmly, hoping the self proclaimed Best In The World would also keep calm.

_"Well fucking done it was horrible and stupid, Sherlock!"_ he snapped _"Of course it was stupid Daniel, you knew me and Dolph were together and you just had to walk in and fuck everything up because you couldn't keep it in your pants and obviously he couldn't either! So why did you do it Daniel?! Why the fuck did you do it?!"_

Daniel sighed _"Look, Punk...I didn't want it to happen, yeah I'll admit I did have feelings for Dolph but I swear I didn't even plan on touching him because I knew that he was with you. I'm sorry it happened this way Punk and I honestly wish that it never happened and I don't want it to happen again."_

Punk rolled his eyes and just gave him a look full of disgust _"You're so full of shit Bryan, you obviously wanted it to happen because if you didn't then you would have never let Dolph lay a finger on you and you would've stopped yourself from laying a finger on him too. So you were dying for it to happen and you couldn't give a shit about me and Dolph, all you cared about was yourself and getting what you really wanted. So don't give me that crap about you not wanting it to happen because you fucking obviously wanted him!"_

_"LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR EX IS A MAN-WHORE "_ Daniel snapped, he was trying hard to stay calm because he knew Punk would be like this and it would aggravate him to the point where all of his anger would come out. _"Maybe if you actually gave Dolph what he wanted he wouldn't have come crawling to me or any of the other men and women in the locker room begging for someone to fuck him! And you know I wasn't talking shit when I said I didn't want to but...what can I say Punk? Your little slut of a boyfriend was dying for it and did anything in his power to get me to fuck him and you know what? It worked, I was weak and gave into him and I am truly sorry for not only sleeping with Dolph, but for Dolph being a sex hungry maniac who obviously wasn't getting enough from you!"_

The monologue from the former World Heavyweight Champion made Punk so livid that he tackled Daniel and gave him one of the most brutal beatings he's ever had. It took nearly half of the locker room to split the two Superstars up and as of a result they were both pulled from the show and later suspended for their actions. Who knew that Punk's day could go from being absolutely amazing to being absolutely horrific. Who knows what else could happen to the Straight Edge Superstar with all the events that have occurred over the past couple of days? Not even the man himself could answer that question.

* * *

**Ok let's hope I can actually get the next chapter up quicker (and actually manage to write the 5th chapter lol!)...xD. So boredom finally made me think of something for this chapter and helped me escape the writer's block and there's no smut this time! And surprisingly that was the chapter that got the reviews in and the reviews were pretty good which was also a nice surprise so thank you all for review and thanks to all of those who are favouriting/following the story, I truely appreciate it and I'm actually glad there are people who like this story because I don't really write much to be honest and it's pretty cool that people are reading and liking this and all. So once again thank you and I hope you continue reading if I actually get round to updating this haha!...xD xxx**


End file.
